


Paracord + Ballgag

by BookWyrm07



Series: Werewolf + Phoenix [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Mac, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: “Do you have any idea how good you look like that, baby? I could take a picture and show you.” Stiles made muffled sounds and shook his head harshly. “No pictures, then.” He held up a bottle of water. Stiles nodded. Mac removed the ball gag and held the bottle for the restrained man to drink. "Can you behave yourself, or do we still need the gag?"OrMac has his way with his boyfriend while he's bound, gagged and completely consenting.





	Paracord + Ballgag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadoKat771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/gifts), [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!

Mac looked through the fridge. He took a couple bottles of water, and turned to find Bozer entering the house. His best friend carried several grocery bags more than any person could comfortably hold. Mac rushed to help him. “You know it is possible to make more than one trip between the car and house?”

“Who has time for that? The sooner the food is in the kitchen to sooner we get to eat my world famous jalapeno popper stuffed burgers,” Bozer said smiling. He looked around the kitchen and into the living room. “Where is Stiles? His eye sore of a Jeep is still outside.”

“Yeah, he's in the bedroom. I was just getting us some water.” He grabbed the bottles, and with a small wave walked down the hall to his bedroom.

“Just going to leave me to put this all away and cook without any help?” Bozer asked with slight surprise.

“Sorry, Boze, Stiles needs my help. I've kept him waiting too long already.” Mac shrugged, and slipped into his bedroom closing the door behind him. 

Mac turned and savored the sight in front of him. His boyfriend, Stiles, stood in the middle of the room. His wrists and ankles were tied to a wooden frame slightly larger than a standard doorway. The man was completely naked, except for the soft cords holding his limbs in place and leather straps of the ball gag. His eyes shone with anger. 

“Do you have any idea how good you look like that, baby? I could take a picture and show you.” Stiles made muffled sounds and shook his head harshly. “No pictures, then.” He held up a bottle of water. Stiles nodded. Mac removed the ball gag and held the bottle for the restrained man to drink. 

“You were gone for like an hour,” Stiles complained. “What the hell took so long?” Mac gave his boyfriend a strict look. “I mean, why were you gone so long, sir?” Try as he might Stiles couldn't keep his eye from rolling.

“Keep the attitude, and I might have to go help Bozer make dinner.”

“So I would get two punishments, being left here and having to eat your cooking?” Stiles closed his eyes. 

“Gag?”

Stiles sighed in defeat. “Yes, sir.”

Mac put the gag back on his boyfriend. “Give me the sign for pause so we can talk,” Mac ordered. Stiles stomped once. “Good, and the one for game over.” He stomped twice. “Very good.” Mac rewarded him by running his hand down his chest. 

He stepped close. Their bare chests almost touching. His hands roaming the pale skin of the tied man's stomach and hips, while he whispered directly into his ear, “I know you want me to touch you. You want to feel my hands, my tongue, my cock, don't you?” Stiles nodded, whimpering around the gag. Mac placed small kisses down his neck, his hands inching closer, and closer to his hard member. “Do you want my hand on you?” Mac ran his tongue over Stiles's collar bone. The bound man whimpered again. Mac looked in his eyes. They were filled with desperate need. “I can't deny that look.”

Stiles bucked his hips as the frim hand wrapped around his shaft. Mac chuckled, and gave a small stroke. “Too dry,” he frowned. “Keep still.” He stared into his boyfriend's eyes as he squatted down and took the hardness down his throat. Stiles moaned, breathing hard, but didn't move. Mac stood. Again, he took the hard shaft in a firm hold, and began to stroke it. “I love it when you do what you're told. I think you deserve a reward.” Stiles made a pitiful sound when Mac let go and moved away. “No pouting, or I'll keep the pants on.” he watched those gorgeous brown eyes light up, and grinned. “You can say more with just your eyes, then anyone I've ever met, but no one ever notices, because you never stop talking.”

Mac pulled the drawstring and slipped out of his pajama pants. Slowly, he took the bottle of lube and dribbled some on his hand. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend as he ran the smooth liquid over his own hard and aching shaft. Moaning, he asked, “is this what you want?” Stiles nodded. “Do you want me inside you?” He nodded again, testing his restraints, trying to move. 

Mac slid a hand over Stiles's hip as he stepped behind him. Their bodies pressed together. “Now, the last time we were here,” Mac teased at the other man's entrance, already slick and open, “you got very demanding, and I had to punish you by leaving.” He held his hips still and spoke in his ear, “can you be good this time?” Stiles nodded his body shaking. “If you're not, you won't come at all tonight.” Mac sucked a bruise on to his neck as he sheathed himself deep inside. Slowly, he began to thrust, adjusting the angle until Stiles shuddered. He moaned around the gag, his breathing hard and ragged. Mac's hands roamed over Stiles, teasing his nipples, gliding over his stomach and hips, but never touching the place Stiles wanted most. “Are you ready?” Stiles nodded. “Are you sure?” He nodded harder his moans muffled by the ball in his mouth. Mac chuckled. “I'm going to take off your gag. You know what I want.” He pushed the top leather strap over his boyfriend's head leaving the gag fall as a necklace.

“Please,” Stiles begged with a sob, “please, Mac, let me finish. Please let me come.”

Mac snapped his hips sending new waves of pleasure through Stiles. His hand finally making contact where Stiles wanted it, needed it. He timed his strokes with his thrusts until Stiles let out a debauched cry, his ass clenched tight around Mac's thick hardness, and they both spilled their release.

Stiles felt his legs give out, and expected to fall. Mac held him tight, keeping him upright. “I've got you, baby,” he said, still trying to catch his own breath. He reached out and undid the cord around first one wrist, then the other. “Can you stand long enough for me to untie your legs?” 

Stiles could still only nod. He held onto the wood frame while Mac removed the cord from his ankles. Mac gently moved him to the bed, and with the baby wipes he kept in his bedside drawer cleaned them both up. Mac slid into bed behind his boyfriend. “Fuck, Mac, that was amazing,” Stiles said in a drowsy voice. “Just one complaint. An hour is too long to walk away and leave me tied up. That's beyond edging, and making me watch you come before you left takes it to cruel and unusual punishment.”

Mac laughed and kissed Stiles. “It wasn't an hour. It was only twenty minutes, and you had to be punished. Subs don't order or demand.” He put his arms around the other man and pulled him close. “Next time you can be the dom and tie me up.”

“And what if I still feel like bottoming?”

“No rules say a dom has to be the top. Might be awkward with the frame, though, so I'd say tie me to the bed. That way you can top, bottom or switch however you want.”

Stiles yawned. “Sounds good. Now, shhh, nap time.”

Mac kissed him one more time before saying “sleep well,” and closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I've taken a break from this series. It isn't done, but the plot bunnies have been taking me in other directions.


End file.
